Just Like the Movies
by AJParker
Summary: Hannah's guest appearance on stage with Katy Perry causes Lilly to reevaluate her life with Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

"Just Like the Movies"

**Disclaimer:** Hannah Montana, its characters and all things associated are property of It's a Laugh Productions, Michael Poryes Productions, and the Disney Channel. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

In addition, the songs "Not Like the Movies" and "The One That Got Away" were written by Katy Perry © Capitol Records.

Nineteen-year-old Lilly Truscott was no stranger to watching performances idly from the wings at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Many a time had she stood in that very spot donned in a vast array of colors and elaborate prints that were Hannah Montana's best friend, Lola Luftnagle's signature attire. She looked down at her simple white v-neck tee, dark skinny jeans, and scuffed ballet shoes. Tonight she was definitely not dressed as Lola, nor was she appearing as Hannah Montana's best friend. Tonight she was plain Lilly Truscott, fiancée of Oliver Oken and as far as she knew Hannah, or Miley for that matter, was nowhere near the vicinity. Fiancée. She fingered the band of the 6-carat diamond ring that loosely adorned her long slender finger absentmindedly, mulling the word over in her head as she had since he placed the ring on her finger two weeks ago. She was snapped out of her reverie by the obnoxious giggling of one of the teenage bimbos that were currently ogling said fiancé. From the looks of it, Oliver was enjoying every bit of the attention he was receiving from the obviously underage girls.

"For Christ-sake, he was a semi-finalist on America's Got Talent. It's not like he's Bono," Lilly muttered at the lanky brunette who was currently brushing her chest not so subtly against Oliver at any given chance.

"Who?" the girl asked, as she dipped her head and began chewing on the stir stick of her cotton candy colored drink.

"_Bono_, the lead singer of _U2_." The girl continued to stare at Lilly with a blank look on her overly made up face, the name meaning nothing to her. "You know what never mind," she muttered irritably as she pushed past the lot of them.

Walking over to the small bar that was set up in one of the corridors just off the stage, she pretended not to hear the shorter redhead mutter, "What's up with her?"

"Who, Lilly? Oh, she's probably just on her rag or something. You know how you girls are when it's that time of the month." He smiled cheekily as the girls joined him in fake laughter.

Taking a gulp of the ice cold bottle of water she had just ordered, she attempted to quell the anger that was arising within her. She steeled herself as she turned slowly, only to see the brunette running her hands up and down Oliver's bicep. Oliver managed to break his gaze from the brunette's large chest that was clearly on display and made eye contact with his fiancée. The ice in Lilly's eyes made him shiver. Without breaking the gaze, almost in fear, he cleared his throat and excused himself from the girls for a moment. He walked over to her quickly, grabbing her arm and tugging her off to the side, away from the daggers that the two young girls were clearly aiming at the blonde.

"Lilly-pop-"

She held up a hand in protest.

"Don't Oliver. I don't want to hear it."

The ice in her eyes began to melt slowly as she turned and walked back to her previous position at the edge of the wings. She refused to let him see the sadness cross her beautiful features. It's not as if it would have mattered much if he did see the sadness in her eyes. She doubted he'd recognize it.

Where was the old Oliver? The boy she'd held hands with in pre-school, her best friend and confidant throughout the years. The tour after America's Got Talent had changed him, for the worse she had decided. The rushed proposal and gaudy ring on her finger were merely symbols of the new Oliver. In Lilly's mind, an engagement ring was meant to be a symbol of their love. Clearly to Oliver, the ring was meant to mark her as his possession.

She returned her attention to the stage as Katy began to sing softly.

"_He put it on me, I put it on, Like there was nothing wrong. It didn't fit, It wasn't right. Wasn't just the size." _

Absentmindedly, she twirled the loose ring around her finger. Her thumb found the large diamond as it fell to the underside of her hand.

"_They say you know when you know. I don't know..."_

Her gaze returned to the shaggy haired boy who was seated with one of the teenage bimbos on each side of him. He brought the cocktail in his hand to his mouth, nearly spitting it across the room as the redhead's hand started to slide up his leg. He swallowed, ice and all, smiling nervously. His eyes shot to Lilly before grasping her hand and moving it closer to his knee.

Lilly was sure if the situation was reversed that Oliver would be seeing red right now, completely overcome with jealousy. After all, that was why he had forbid her from skating at the skate park without his company. Not that she would give any of those skater boys the time of day anyway. At one point, she never would have let him dictate her doings. So what was different now?

"_They say it's hard to meet your match, Find my better half. So we make perfect shapes."_

_Perfect shapes. _Lilly took a deep breath as a memory of her and Miley flooded her mind. She vividly remembered feeling Miley's body pressed up against hers after a particularly nasty fight with Oliver. She held her all night until the tears had long stopped. Lilly marveled at how perfectly Miley's body seemed to mold with hers.

_Miley. _It had been three months since Lilly had allowed herself to really think about her former best friend. Not a day went by that something didn't remind her of the southern girl, but she didn't let herself dwell on it. She'd always find something to distract herself with.

Her head snapped around at the faint sound of glass shattering. Glass and ice lay in a pile by Oliver's feet, not that he seemed to notice. The girls were leaning over his lap engaging in a lip lock. One of the brunette's hands groped the redhead's chest blindly, while the other, as Lilly noticed, was currently fondling Oliver's hard on through his jeans. His eyes, even from a distance, appeared glazed over from a combination of lust and the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream.

"_It's not like the movies, But that's how it should be. When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your world will stop spinning. And it's just the beginning."_

Lilly stood there motionless, unable to process what was going on. In the distance she failed to hear Katy announce the name of the guest that would be singing with her.

"_Summer after high school, when we first met, We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead."_

"_And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos."_

The crowd went wild as Hannah Montana made her way onto the stage.

"_Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof."_

"_Talk about our future like we had a clue. Never thought that one day, I'd be losing you."_

Their voices blended together as the chorus approached. Miley, dressed as Hannah, scanned the wings, locking eyes with Lilly as she belted out the lyrics.

"_In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away."_

The tears that she had been trying desperately all night to hold back began to fall. Her eyes went from Miley, to Oliver, back to Miley who had yet to break eye contact.

"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash. Never one without the other we made it a pact."

Lilly listened as Miley's voice began to uncharacteristically falter. Katy reached out, touching Hannah's elbow lightly, before picking up on the song.

"_Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on, whoa."_

"_Someone said you had your tattoo removed..."_

Breaking Miley's gaze, she brought her thumb to her mouth. After wetting it she brought it to her wrist, removing the makeup she used to conceal the smiley face tattoo with the initials M.S. surrounding it. She traced it softly, having not looked it other than to hurriedly cover it in those three painful months.

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine."_

Her breath caught in her chest as Hannah made her way across the stage. Breaking eye contact for the first time, her eyes met Oliver's whose attention she had captured.

"Can't replace you with a million rings. No."

The venom in her voice was unmistakable. It was as if every word she annunciated was meant to tear through his chest like a dagger. Effectively, he winced, whether it was from Miley's icy stare or the tightening grip on his member from the teenage bimbos who were beyond ecstatic at the proximity of the pop star.

Her gaze returned to Lilly, and softened considerably.

"_I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoa."_ Lowering her voice and looking at Lilly with all the sadness in the world conveyed clearly in her blue-gray eyes, she sang, _"But now I paid the price…In another life-"_

The sobs began to wrack her shoulders as she watched Miley return to her previous spot towards the center of the stage and sing her heart out. In the distance, Oliver stood up, buttoning up his jeans and walking towards the stage.

"What is she doing here?"

Lilly scoffed before turning towards him. "That's all you have to say? Why is Hannah here?"

"I thought we made it clear to her that-"

"You made it clear, Oliver. You and your jealousy."

"Do you think I didn't notice the way that she looked at you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please Lilly. Don't act like you didn't already know that she was practically in love with you."

Lilly stood there, bewildered. Her mouth hung slack as she tried to formulate a response.

"For a while I thought that it might be hot. You know, watching you go down on her while I-"

"_Stop_. Just stop."

"Don't be such a prude, Lilly. Christ. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" She wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve before taking a step closer to him. She stared at him menacingly before continuing, jabbing him in the chest with her finger as she tried to make her point. "What's wrong with _you_ Oliver? You've had those two sluts all over you all night and you only pay attention to me when Hannah appears on stage."

"I don't want that hillbilly dyke anywhere near you," he growled, grabbing her wrist and stepping closer to her.

She shrugged out of his grasp, pushing him away.

"Hillbilly dyke? Oliver, she was your best friend."

"Past tense, Lilly. I want nothing to do with her. And if you want to be my wife you will do the same."

"Be your wife? Why, so I can sit at home in Malibu while you're off on tour fucking your little groupies?"

Oliver looked back at the girls, who were watching the couple intently. He smiled smugly before saying, "Well maybe I wouldn't have to turn to them if you would give it up now and again."

Lilly tensed her jaw, shaking her head up and down as she made her decision. She slipped the ring off her finger and Katy and Hannah ended the song.

"_Thank ya'll and goodnight!" _

Cheers erupted as Katy and Hannah embraced before exiting the stage.

Lilly threw the ring back at him. It hit his chest before bouncing onto the floor.

"Fuck you, Oliver. We're done."

He stood there unmoved as Lilly exited the wings. Finally after a minute he shook his head free of thought. His eyes scanned the floor for the ring, and upon finding it he bent over, picking it up and placing it in his pocket. He walked back over to the girls. Grabbing the brunette's hand, he brought it to his crotch, tracing his bulge.

"Let's go."

"But your girl-"

"We're history. Now come on." He pulled her up to feet before swiftly spinning her around. He pulled her tight against his body before pawing at her chest. He nipped at her ear as he spoke. "Come back to my place and take a ride on the Ollie Trollie. It's sure to be a good time."

He extended his other hand to the redhead, pulling her up from her seat as well as the girls giggled.

With the girls on either arm, he exited the stage. Passing Lilly in the corridor by the dressing rooms he felt a small pang of regret in his chest. But that was soon forgotten as arousal took over. Without looking back, he left the arena.

As Lilly watched him go she couldn't help but feel sad. She mourned the loss of her oldest friend, and it was taking everything in her to keep herself composed. While she realized that the old Ollie had left her long ago, she knew the old Oliver was in there somewhere, hidden under the glitz and glitter of fame.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see the door to the dressing room open…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Just Like the Movies"

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Hannah Montana, its characters and all things associated are property of It's a Laugh Productions, Michael Poryes Productions, and the Disney Channel. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

"_Thank ya'll and goodnight!" _

Cheers erupted as Katy and Hannah embraced before exiting the stage.

"You were great out there, Hannah."

Miley looked up shyly as Katy searched her eyes for the unasked question. Smiling softly, she put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, squeezing it gently before pulling her into an embrace.

"She's a fool if she didn't get the message," Katy whispered into her ear before pulling away.

"Thank you for everything-"

Katy held up a well-manicured hand to stop her praise.

"Anytime."

She smiled before walking over to her husband, Russell, and greeting him. He congratulated her on another successful performance by picking her up and twirling her around as he nibbled playfully on her neck. Katy squealed in amusement, begging to be let down. Miley smiled in spite of herself, but the realization that she was very much alone wiped it from her face almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Robbie Ray appeared out of nowhere, putting his arm around his baby girl and kissing the top of her head. Miley put her arms around him, enjoying the comforting smell of her daddy's cologne and a faint trace of pie.

"Come on darlin'. Let's get you on back to your dressin' room and then get you home."

Miley tried as hard as she could to plaster a fake smile on her face as she made her way through a throng of people backstage. The minute the door to her dressing room closed, it slipped from her face. Her shoulders slumped as she sat in front of her vanity. Her eyes found the floor, as she tried desperately not to cry.

It was breaking Robbie Ray's heart to see his only daughter so heartbroken. He racked his brain for the right words to say, but besides some corny Gilligan's Island references, he came up with very little. He walked over behind his daughter, massaging her shoulders gently as he waited for her gaze to lift.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"I want to go home. No interviews for Hannah tonight, okay? I know my publicist-"

"Mile, I could really give two hoots about what that woman says." He kissed the top of her head once again before patting her shoulders and walking towards the door. "I'll go make sure the limo's ready. You just hang tight."

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, Miley smiled softly, grateful that her father was more concerned about her own well-being and not the Hannah brand. Sure, he would have to deal with Hannah's publicist and other record company execs in the morning. But he was not willing to compromise his daughter's well-being for a larger paycheck for either of them.

She let her gaze fall to the counter top of the vanity, as she traced imaginary patterns in the leftover makeup powder. Robbie Ray took one last look at his baby girl before closing the door. As he turned he nearly collided with Lilly Truscott.

He was taken aback by the girl's presence, almost as if she were a ghost. It had after all been three whole months since he had seen her.

"Hi, Mr. Montana," Lilly said in a small voice.

"Now, Lilly. It sure has been a while, but that don't mean you have to get all shy on me."

Lilly's gaze traveled from his to the floor and back again as she tried to come up with adequate words. Knowing that she was at a loss as what to say, Robbie Ray put his arm around her. She welcomed the embrace, having missed the old hillbilly (and his cooking) quite a bit these last few months.

As she let go, she took a second to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know what to say to her. I hurt her, I know I did. And it kills me to think that all this time…" she trailed off as the tears threatened to spill over their barrier once again. "I've seen the tabloids. I know what they're saying, as much as I've tried to ignore them. Ignore her… I just can't anymore. I saw that look in her eyes. I know she's hurting. And I know it's my fault. How…" she paused once again before continuing, "How do I even begin to tell her how sorry I am for deserting her?"

"You start talkin', just like you're doin' with me and she'll listen. It's as simple as that, bud."

Clapping his large hand on her shoulder, he smiled faintly before beginning to walk away.

"Imma go get the limo. You girls talk. Ain't no hurry. These eyelids need to be checked fer holes anyway," he joked.

Lilly smiled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly before peeking inside. Miley, who was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, sat at the vanity continuing to trace patterns in the dust. Lilly could tell from the reflection in the mirror that she was heavily distraught. Lilly took another deep breath before stepping inside, shutting the door behind her and clicking the lock in the process.

"Daddy I thought you were-"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks as their eyes met in the mirror. Before either girl could help it, memories began to flood them, clouding their eyes over as they simultaneously remembered the last time that they had gazed deeply into each other's eyes…

_Miley was confused when she woke up that morning, having gone to bed holding a sobbing Lilly and awoken alone and cold. Swinging her lanky legs off the bed, she rose, stretching in the process. Noticing the door was open, she grabbed her robe, putting it on before peeking outside. Not seeing anyone, she closed the door behind her and ventured towards the beach. Lilly always said that surfing helped to clear her head. As she reached the trees, she wished that she would have worn her slippers. She made her way through the small grove of trees that lined their property, stopping short when she heard voices. They were too faint to make out what was being said, but it was clear as to whom they belonged to. Lilly's giggle brought butterflies to her stomach. But the butterflies were quickly killed by the stomach acid that arose from knowing who had caused the giggle fit. Oliver. Boy, how she wished she could ring his neck. _

_Seething, she walked back to her room. Tearing her clothes off, she got in the shower, hoping that her misery would be washed down the drain with the hot water that pelted her skin. She waited until the water ran cold, but had no such luck. She dried off quickly, throwing on a comfy pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Grabbing her towel, she began to dry her hair as she walked out into the bedroom that she shared with Lilly._

"_Hi."_

_Miley about jumped out of her skin. She looked over at Lilly before offering her a faint smile._

"_Ya scared me, Lil."_

"_Sorry, Miley. You know I didn't mean to. I just…" a radiant smile spread across her face._

"_What is it?"_

"_Oliver and I made up."_

"_Uh-huh." Miley ground her teeth as she walked over to her dresser, picking up her pick and beginning to work the tangles out of her curly locks. "So what excuse did he give you this time to have you runnin' back to him?"_

"_It wasn't an excuse, Miley. He's telling the truth this time."_

"_Okay then Lilly, what 'truth' did he reveal to you," Miley mocked, gesturing quotation marks with her fingers to emphasize her doubts on any truth coming from that boy._

"_He said that some of his band mates had taken him out for drinks after the show in Rochester. They kept buying him drinks and he admitted that he was too chicken to refuse them when he knew that he'd had too much. I mean come on, he has to live with those guys-"_

"_Continuing, Lillian," Miley interrupted, annoyed at the justifications that Lilly used in order to convince herself that Oliver was innocent._

"_Don't call me Lillian, Miley Ray."_

_Miley gestured for her to get on with the story before continuing to pick at a particularly nasty knot in her hair._

"_Anyways, he'd had too much to drink and the next thing he remembers is it being the next morning and waking up naked with that chick. That little slut must have taken pictures from her cell phone and sold the prints to the tabloids the next day. Can you believe it? Anyways, we had a long talk this morning and I believe that he really is sorry."_

_Scoffing, Miley stopped her actions, looking straight at Lilly, she said, "So let me get this straight. Your boyfriend admits to drinking too much and sleeping with some random stranger, and yet somehow you're compelled to go back to him?"_

"_All I wanted was for him to tell me the truth. We've been together for too long to just throw it all away after one mistake."_

"_Oh sweet buttery niblets, Lilly. I don't know who the bigger doughnut is; him for making that story up or you for believin' 'im," she said, exasperated. Throwing the hair pick and towel to the floor, Miley marched over towards Lilly._

"_This is exactly what he said you'd say! You're jealous, aren't you Miley?" Lilly pointed at Miley as she spoke in order to emphasize her point._

"_Jealous- you're damn right I'm jealous darlin'. But it ain't for the reason you think it is."_

"_You want him! Admit it!" Lilly jabbed her in the chest._

"_Bleck…blah…blaaaah," Miley bent over as she pretended to heave. "Lilly, the cow died a long time ago, so I don't need no bull."_

"_I don't speak Hillbilly."_

"_Oh, cheese and rice Lillian. It means that's bullshit."_

"_Oh yeah, well what's so wrong with Oliver." Lilly crossed her arms across her chest, standing defensively._

"_For one thing that boy lies more than that ole rug in Mamaw's livin' room."_

"_He does not!"_

"_He does so. And now he's got you believin' it. The next thing you're going to tell me is that he wouldn't have cheated on you had you just put out before he left for that show in Rochester."_

_Lilly bit her lip and looked away._

"_Are you serious, Lil?"_

"_Well it's true. We've been together for long enough. It's stupid to not have sex just because I'm a little scared. Oliver said that everybody is scared their first time but that if I really loved him I would let him love me like that."_

"_But that's just it Lilly. True love waits-"_

"_Right, like you waited with Jake…and Jesse. "_

"_I had sex with them because I wanted to. Not because I felt obligated to, Lilly. There's a big difference."_

"_Well maybe I want to have sex with him, Miley."_

"_No you don't Lilly. You know how I know that? Because I know you, I know your heart. And I know that you are waiting for that special moment to give yourself to someone."_

_Lilly knew that Miley was right, but being stubborn was not about to admit it._

"_You know what, Miley? I'm really sick of you always ragging on my boyfriend. Do you forget that he used to be one of your best friends, too?"_

"_I think he is the one that forgot that, just as soon as he entered that stupid singing contest and signed his contract."_

"_Yeah well not everybody can handle fame like you, can they, Hannah?"_

"_Hannah has nothing to do with this."_

"_Hannah has everything to do with this. Hannah is the one that got him that record contract."_

"_And you don't think that I regret that every day? That I don't regret it every time you fall into my arms crying because he's broken your heart, yet again?"_

"_Well you know what; you won't have to worry about that any more. I'm moving out. Oliver wants me to move in with him. He wants to spend more time with me. He loves me," she said indignantly._

"_He loves the thought of getting in to your pants, that's what he loves. He's playing it off as 'Let's move in together so that we can spend more time with each other' but really he just wants to control you, Lilly. And obviously it's working since you can't tell shit from apple butter. "_

"_You just don't get it, and you never will, will you? Oliver said it would be like this. That you would say anything to get me to stay here. To be your little puppet. Well you know what? Lola may have been your puppet, but Lilly isn't. Not anymore at least. I'm done with you, Miley Stewart."_

_Lilly threw everything that she absolutely needed in her backpack. Not taking even a glance back, she walked out, slamming the door in the process._

_Any plea that Miley might have had died on her tongue as she watched the love of her life walk out of her life. She sank to her knees before collapsing on the floor. She cried for the years of friendship that she had shared with Lilly and for the many more that would not be. She cried for not having the words to stop her from leaving. She cried until sleep overcame her._

_Lilly, on the other hand, kept her composure. She had plenty of time on the drive from Malibu to downtown Los Angeles to stew about just how wrong Miley was. She had made up her mind, just as she pulled into the parking garage at the new luxury apartment building that Oliver had rented for her. She handed her car keys to the valet, as instructed, and walked in the elevator. Pressing the button for the sixteenth floor, she caught her reflection in the door. She popped the top three buttons of her shirt open, nearly exposing herself. Digging in her purse for her lip gloss, she put it on before smacking her lips and dropping it back into the endless abyss that was her purse. Just as the elevator dinged, she shimmied her jeans a little further down her hips. Tonight was the night. If she let Oliver love her the way that he wanted, that would lead him away from temptation, right? Shaking the thought from her head, she walked coolly and confidently from the elevator. She was going to prove Miley wrong…_

**A/n: I think we'll stop there. Thank you for the terrific reviews last chapter. Please continue to share the love!**


End file.
